The high way
by LadyCrime
Summary: A war hero is just someone that killed the right people. Hermione is back after two years. Nobody knows where is has been not even her fiance Blaise Zabini.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter don't belong too me. Sadly.

* * *

Chapter one: Someone is back in town

There was a motor on the road. Everybody looked at how the machine drove throw the street. Many people jumped a side because it didn't seemed that it would ever stop. Then suddenly it stopped in front of a bar. The driver took the helmed for his head only it was not a man hoe drove. No it was a woman that was only 20 years old. There was a large scare on her right cheek that make her look like a criminal but everybody knew hoe is was. Her brown curls and brown eyes showed hoe she was. She was the famous Hermione Jennifer Ganger, war-hero. Only she didn't act like one. She didn't go too meetings or party's, never. After she went too al the funerals she left on a motor. Nobody had heard from her in two years. Many thought she was dead and now after two years she was back.

She stepped of her motor and walked too the bar. All eyes where on her but she ignore them and walked throw the bartender. 'One firewhisky please and make it a double' she order the bartender. As fast as he could he gave her a firewhisky. She took it and tasted al in one. The howl crowd looked at her when she took it. 'Do you have nothing betters to do?' she ask loudly at them. Fast they turned away from her and soon they didn't look at her again. She smiled and looked at the bartender. 'Do you have a room?' she ask him nicely. He smiled at her 'sure for you always miss Ganger and its from the house'. She didn't smiled back at him 'I will pay for my room like everybody'. She turned around too the crowd 'a war hero is just someone that killed the right people so don't think I better just because I killed some people'. They looked al in shock at her but she didn't care it was the truth she had told. 'Show me my room' she order the bartender and she left with him for her room.

That day everybody talked about what she had said. Some even went too the bar for answers but she didn't open her door for anyone. It was then that Blaise Zabini heard that she was in town. He was shock she came back the last time he had spoke to her was two years ago. A conflict he remember like it was yesterday.

'Why are you leaving Jennie?' he ask her. He always called her Jennie because it fit her more then Hermione. 'Because I have too clear my head from the war Blaise' she said while she sat on her motor with her helmed in her hands 'I need too get out of here'. His eyes where sad 'but why can I not go with you?' She smiled at him it was a weak smile 'your one of the reasons I'm leaving'. He looked at shock at her 'what do you mean Hermione Jennifer Ganger? you're my fiancé how could you have a reason too leave me?'. Hermione put up her helmed 'and I always love you Blaise'. She turned her motor on and left. Leaving him there al alone and now she was back. His fiancé was back in town it was time too visit her.

* * *

Hope you like it please review xjes Lady Crime 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Question from a broken heart

Blaise walked to the bar where she was. Some people where there talking to the bartender about her. He smiled to him and he knotted that it was alright. Walking the stairs up he didn't know what to find there. 'Well its now or never' and he looked at the door where her room was. But before he went in he hear noises. Noises he didn't like. 'Well yes sweetie, I miss you so much' he heard her say true the door 'I will be back soon and I will never leave you ever again oki sweetie?'. That was it and he opened the door in frond him.

Hermione looked up from her phone and saw him standing in the door opening. He had the same black hair only longer. His eyes where just as dark bleu as when she last looked in them. She smiled at him 'I have to hang up sweetie, see you tomorrow again. Love you with al my heart' and she hang up. 'Its good to see you again' she said while she placed the phone on the desk. Then she turned around and just smiled at him. Just smiled.

He looked at the woman in frond him. Her brown curls hang on her shoulders and the brown eyes he loved didn't sparked. She wore a jeans with a long black shirt that didn't show a thing. But to him she was still the most beautiful thing in the world. 'So what is the reason your back?' was al he could say. The one thing he wanted to know. Did she came back for him? Did she want to break the engagement or what else?'. She walked to him while she was looking in to his eyes. 'What do you want to hear Blaise? That I'm back for you or want to break up' she said standing in frond him 'Tell me Blaise?'. Her eyes where sad and painful for him to look at. 'Who was that on that thing?' was his next question.

She turned her head away from here. It was not the right time for him to know. 'Someone you will meet soon' was al she could say while tears where run up her eyes. Still she didn't cry. Not in frond of him. When she was sure that her tears where away she looked up again. 'And how are you?' she said with a sad smile on her face.

He was stunned what she asked him. 'You asking me how I have been? After two years of not seeing you? Not even a note or a word from you? You ask me that?' he yelled at her 'you where my life, my one Jenny and you left me'. He turned away from her with tears in his eyes. 'Why, why did you left me?' he whispered to the wall. He felt a hand on his shoulder. A hand that he had not felt for two years and where he had longed so long for. He turned around and took her face in his hands. 'I missed you so much' and he kissed her on her lips.

Hermione was first surprised but it didn't take her long to kiss him back. Tears where running down her cheeks but she was happy to have his arms around him again. Sure there where other men that had been with her but they were not him. Her guy, her love but most of al her Blaise.

The kiss became more then just a sweet kiss. Passion flowed true there body's that had been locked up for two years. It became free that night again. But what will the morning bring when they wake up. Together…


End file.
